Coded Destiny
by The Lulzerphant
Summary: A man out for blood. An escaped experiment. And a turtle slated for death.
1. Chapter 1: It's Just a Flesh Wound!

Disclaimer: Haha...almost forgot...but y'know how it goes.

I don't own TMNT yadayadayada. Sai's mine though ;D

* * *

Chapter 1: "It's Just a Flesh Wound!"

I ran. I was running. I was running as fast, and as far as I could. The streets of New York were normally very loud and busy to my ears, but not now. Now all I heard was my heart pounding against my chest like a bass drum. The _thump_ _thump _of my erratic heartbeats threatened to burst like a tiny rabbit.

Behind me were some of the cruelest men on this planet: Bishop's men. And Bishop was their almighty king. He was the king of cruelness. I was one of his mad experiments gone right. I was progress.

Suddenly my side split open. I gripped it, stumbling along the sewer tunnel; my vision blotched with streaks of pain. The stench from the filthy water made me curl my nose in disgust, but that wasn't the worst of it. I gathered myself up and continued running. More bullets whistled past me and bounced off the walls. Already my vision was starting to fade when I heard the clash and clatter of a fight. I looked behind me to catch four green figures, and then I fell.

The fighting died down, and then I felt myself being lifted up.

"Dude! Is she ok?"

"Well gee, Mikey. She's got a gaping hole in her side. She couldn't possibly be ok."

"Cool it, Raph. Don?"

"On it, Leo. We need to get her to the lair quick. These bandages won't do her any good."

At that point I passed out. I slipped off into la-la land without a care in the world of who I was with.

I woke up to the cold, uncomfortable feeling of metal against my bare skin. My instincts kicked in and I jolted up. I scanned my surroundings. It wasn't a typical Bishop lab.

A kind voice answered my brewing question. "Don't worry. You're not with Bishop."

I whirled on the source, looking him…it…up and down. It appeared to be an overgrown turtle.

It placed its hands up in a friendly gesture. "Don't be alarmed. I'm not going to hurt you."

I answered, "I know."

It wore a purple bandana, and on the back of its shell hung a bo staff.

"I'm not alarmed at your appearance. I'm used to strange things."

The turtle gave me a half smile. "I suppose you would be, huh? But I need to change your bandages."

The turtle was obviously male, and intelligent. It caught me a bit off guard, but I refrained from showing any expression. I instead looked at the pair of tiny scissors in his three fingered hand, and then at my side. I nodded my approval and lay back down. He finished cutting off my old bindings, and started to wrap my side up again.

"If you don't mind my asking—what were you doing? Why were Bishop's men chasing you?" He continued working, careful to avoid straining my side.

I responded bluntly. "Because I'm an escaped experiment. Your family is in great danger."

The turtle chuckled and finished the bandaging. "My brothers and I are used to dangerous situations. We know what Bishop is capable of." He finished his doctoring and added, "Unfortunately."

I rolled my shirt down, and examined my surroundings for a door. "I see. What is your name, turtle?"

"Donatello. Or Don. What's yours?"

I turned my body so my legs dangled over the metal top. The stitches pulled at my sides, and my body ached.

"Sai," I responded. "Or X95032."

"Well. Sai. I'd like to ask you a few questions—"

Donatello was cut off in mid sentence when three others, his brothers, entered.

"Hey you're awake!"

The smallest of them bounded over, his brow carrying an orange bandana.

"I'm Mikey by the way. The cool one," he said with a wide grin on his face.

"I'm Sai," I replied curtly.

My gaze flicked over to the other two turtles. The red one had twin sais tucked into his belt. The other had double katanas strapped to his back.

Mikey repeated my name. "Sai….like Raph's toothpicks!" he pointed at the red turtle. "That's Raph. Annnnnd over there is Leo."

Donatello nudged his brother out of the way with a light shove. His face showed curiosity.

"Mikey give her some room to breathe. I need to finish her analysis."

The one called Leo stepped forward next to Donatello and looked me over. His gaze was uncomfortable, and reminded me of my cage and the scientists. The thought made me shutter.

"You got ripped up pretty bad. What happened?"

"Let her rest, Leonardo."

I turned to the new voice and discovered a large rat standing in the doorway with a walking stick at hand. Brown robes covered his furry body, and his eyes kindled with kindness, fixed on me.

He walked closer. "Her story can wait."

I shook my head. "I am well enough. There is danger looming in on us as we speak. You all need to know."

* * *

So this is my first fan-fic I've ever posted that I don't think is too shabby. Then again this thing is written in my French notebook during school when I don't wanna pay attention so maybe it is lawlz.

Hope it wasn't too boring, hope it was sort of interesting, and reviews would be cool. :)


	2. Chapter 2: Four Beds, One Couch

Chapter 2: Four Beds, One Couch

"I've grown up in Bishop's lab. I was created there in a test tube."

"A test tube baby," interrupted Donatello.

I nodded my head and continued. "Yes. I was experimented on many times. Reformed. Enhanced. After my main experimentation, however, I began my training. I was trained in many things from swimming, first aid, technology, firearms, to hand to hand combat."

The turtles listened in rapt attention, their eyes on me as they took in my recount. The memories were not pleasant, and painful to draw upon, but they needed to know what I was. Donatello's eyes showed fascination and wonder, while I could not grasp as much from the others.

"I was supposed to be a super human agent that would easily blend in with the humans," I said, reaching back to rub the back of my neck more out of anxiety than anything. "The memory chip in my cerebrum malfunctioned the other day. I don't know why, but it allowed me a chance to escape."

My hands came down into my lap and clenched tightly together. All this…was so painful…so horrible. I wanted to run, hide, curl up into a ball and leave these kind beings alone.

My voice came out tensely as I spoke. "I hated it in there." I looked around at their faces. "However, I say you are in danger because I do not know if they can track me with this chip although I'm quite sure they can. Just a wild guess being Bishop and all."

"So…how old are you then?" asked Donatello.

"Approximately, I am around 16 years, but if you count for my time within the tube, I would be considered 18. I remember everything since then, but I wouldn't exactly count those two years of suspended development."

Mikey put his hand to his chin. "Soooo…."

"Fascinating," exhaled Donatello. The turtle clearly had an immense fascination with science. I didn't doubt that he was the brains of this group of brothers.

Raphael suddenly cut in, snapped from his silence. "So Bishop probably knows where we live now?"

I responded with a nod from my head.

He flew his hands up in frustration or anger, or both I think. "Great! Way to go, Don. Bring the freak home. Great idea."

"Raphael."

Raph turned to his father with his arms crossed. He snorted, "What? It's true."

The rat, Splinter, placed a wrinkled hand on Donatello's shoulder. "Donatello, what can be done for her present state?"

"Well—"

I interrupted, "I will heal. You need not worry."

"Yes, but you will take weeks to heal," Donatello protested. He did not fully understand all that I was capable of, and I had no intention of revealing all of it.

I let out a small chuckle and shook my head at him. "No, Donatello. That is one of the many "special" traits I possess. I heal 3 times faster than the normal human. I expect to be healed in about 3 days. A rough estimate."

"Wow…you're like a super hero or something," Mikey gawked. "What else can you do?"

"Well a lot of things I guess. I can jump pretty high. I can do CPR…hijack a car…rewire a bomb in under a minute…you get the idea."

"That's all cool and everything, but that still doesn't help with the whole Bishop-knowing-where-we-live-thing," Raph interjected.

I grinned on the inside. Part of it was because he was right; the other because he had an attitude. I liked attitude. However much these creatures fascinated me, my attention was focused on Leo. He had not said anything since his last question. I studied his face out of the corner of my eye, searching for any response or clue to his take on all this.

His gaze betrayed nothing. I could tell that he carried the hardened and burdened look of a leader.

"You are welcome to stay, child. We will not throw you out upon the streets. Our lives have already been linked with yours. Michelangelo." Splinter, the rat, placed a hand on my shoulder, his touch filled with gentle kindness. I didn't cringe like I normally would.

"Yes, sensei!" He yelled as he snapped his hand to his brow in a salute. It made me grin, but I didn't know why. It was probably because I had had little experience with humor in the majority of my life.

"Sai will stay in your room for now," Splinter stated.

The young turtle instantly deflated and protested with little hope of convincing his sensei otherwise. "Hey! Why's it always my room. Why not Don's room?"

"I have too much important information and work in there, Mikey."

"Leo?"

"No go, little bro," smiled Leo. It was the first one I'd seen from him.

Raph growled and stepped up next to his little brother, and argued, "Why does he always share with me?"

"Because, Raph, you don't have anything that Mikey can break," responded Donatello over his shoulder.

The red turtle clenched his fists and stepped forward. Clearly this was all brotherly love.

"What're you talkin' bout; I have plenty of—"

I held up my hand and stepped off my bed of metal. "I'll sleep somewhere else. A couch if you have one." I supported myself with an arm on the gurney, wincing at the pain ripping up my side.

"Right this way!"

Mikey bolted out of the room probably out of fear I'd change my mind. I did the right thing, I think. There was no need to cause any trouble. I proceeded to follow after Mikey when a wave of nausea caught me off guard. Strong, muscled arms caught me from stumbling to the ground, and held me steady.

"Careful," Raph mumbled.

I nodded at my savior and steadied myself. The turtle shrugged and turned to Donatello.

"Sure she'll be alright to walk around like that?"

Donatello swiveled in his chair and stood up, his expression filled with concern. It felt different, having people feel worried about my well being. I appreciated it though.

"I don't know. Even with your fast healing rate you should take it easy. Try and stay off your feet."

I bit my lip in earnest determination. I stepped forward when my step betrayed me again.

"Damn it all!"

"I could just carry you there," Leo said, stepping forward.

My head shook. "I'm sure I can walk just fine. Just the body healing." I proceeded to try to walk on my own, and succeeded despite the effort it took. Inch by painful inch, I made my way to their ratty, old couch, sighing as I sat down.

"It would've been easier if you let Leo carry you."

I turned my head over my shoulder to see Mikey leaning over the couch.

"I made it," I responded.

He shrugged, and leaped onto the space next to me. "TV anyone?"

My eyes were drooping, my body too drained that I didn't even bother telling him to get off. I lay down with my legs curled up against me, my hands sufficed for a pillow as I slipped out of reality.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had a bunch of finals and projects to do. But now that those are almost over I can start updating more frequently :)

Thanks to all who read this ;D


End file.
